


It Matters Not What You've Done

by Karazorele



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Crack, F/F, Gen, Humor, Kara Danvers Being an Idiot, Kara Danvers Needs a Hug, Other, Public Speaking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:41:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29530005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karazorele/pseuds/Karazorele
Summary: Kara wins an award for an article and has to give a speech. It starts off well, but takes a very...confusing turn.ya'll its 2am and I'm bored. PLEASE HUMOR ME iykyk ;)
Relationships: Alex Danvers & Kara Danvers, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	It Matters Not What You've Done

Kara Danvers is an exceptional writer, that much is known. She’s slowly making her mark in the journalist world and because of that, has been invited to one of the most prestigious events to claim an award for her work. When she got the fancy golden envelope in the mail she practically had a stroke. She almost didn’t want to open it, and she didn’t. That’s how Alex found her, watching tv with an envelope tucked in a blanket next to her. Kara, embarrassed, simply insisted that she was waiting for her best sister in the world to open it with, “I’m your ONLY sister Kar.” Together they opened the envelope and squealed.

Kara superspeeds to her phone and texts the Superfriends group chat the good news. The chat was spammed with congratulations gifts and emojis, except Brainy, who asked what a gala was. “It’s like a party for rich people,” Nia explains. The next thing Kara does is text Lena, who says that she’ll be there, and wouldn’t miss it for the world. Kara couldn’t be happier! The only thing is…goddamn she’s awful at public speaking.

⋆⋆⋆

“What do you mean you aren’t going!?! The event’s in half an hour, Kara!”

Alex and Kara are just getting ready to walk out and meet the gang at the gala, Kara’s been sweating all day, and I mean all day. The thing is Supergirl and Kara Zorel can give speeches about literally anything to anyone. Kara Danvers on the other hand is ass at public speaking. She doesn’t understand! She can exude confidence if she wants to….right?

“Kara? Earth to Kara,” Alex snapping her fingers wakes Kara from her trance.

“Sorry Al, daydreaming here.” Kara sighs, “I’m going coo coo bananas over here! I can’t do this.”

“Yes you can, look, I know you’re nervous but you’re a badass!” Kara plays with her glasses and looks down with a blush, “And you’re a really talented writer, you wouldn’t have been given an award if you weren’t. Now let’s go out there and kick some journalist ass!”

“Kick journalist ass? I think you got a little,” Kara waves her hands around looking for the right word.

“I know I know, forget it. Let’s go, you’ve got an award to win.” Alex loops their arms together and they leave the apartment.

Kara will admit, that speech did absolutely nothing to calm her nerves, but you know what they say. Fake it till you make it!

⋆⋆⋆

The room applauds as the announcer takes the stage, this is it, Kara’s going to be awarded “Article of the Year.”

Kara’s currently backstage washing her hands for the 100th time, you can’t hold onto an award with butterfingers. She listens as the announcer reads a snippet of her award-winning article to the crowd.

Kara peaks her head out and sees the gang sitting front row!?!? “Holy cow I'm going to shit my pants,” Kara thinks. Maybe she’ll just keep her eyes on Lena, yeah that’s a good idea.

“....I’m happy to welcome to the stage, this year's winner for Article of the Year, Miss Kara Danvers!” Kara listens as the crowd erupts in cheers, the curtain opens and she walks out.

Kara is handed the award and the next thing she knows, the rooms are gone silent and all eyes are on her.

“HeLLo,” Kara clears her throat, her face is on fire already, she can only hope that no one notices.

From below the stage, she can hear Alex whisper, “wow her face is on fire.” Kara shoots her a glare and makes eye contact with Lena, who giver her a thumbs up and holds her stare.

“Hello everyone, my name is Kara Danvers and I’m honored to receive this award…” As Kara continues her speech she finds that it’s made easier because of Lena. It feels like no one else is in the room.

“...And to conclude,” Kara stupidly breaks eye contact with Lena, feeling far too confident, “remember always, that it matters not what you’ve done, but what you do with what you’ve done...f-for others…..” What the hell was that!?!?!

The room is silent, it seems that no one has any idea what the fuck just came out of Kara’s mouth.

“Um…eureka!” _Oh my god Kara for the love of Rao, please stop talking._

Kara coughs and looks around with wide eyes and a red face.

Lena, bless her heart, starts clapping and slowly every joins in. It’s certainly...clapping.

Kara for her part is embarrassed beyond belief and to make matters worse, eats shit while walking off the stage.

⋆⋆⋆

The gang is back at Kara’s for a celebration, which is what it was at first. But now they’re just teasing her relentlessly.

“It matters not what you’ve done…but,” Nia fake sniffles, “but what you do with what you’ve done for others.” She waves out to her fake audience.

“Ugggh,” Kara groans into a pillow, “when are you guys gonna let that go! You know I get nervous! Help me, Lena, they're making fun of me!” Kara shoots Lena a pout and whips out the puppy dog eyes.

“Aw come here darling,” Lena pulls Kara into her lap and strokes her hair, “it matters not what they’ve said-“

“UGH!”

The group makes fun of Kara for the rest of the night, which turns into days, and days turn into weeks. They’ll never let her forget this one!


End file.
